1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a construction of a control valve for an air suspension assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Some air suspension assembly have a main air chamber formed to surround an upper portion of a shock absorber and an auxiliary air chamber, both air chambers being filled with compressed air to constitute an air spring while affording and interrupting communication between the main air chamber and the auxiliary air chamber through a valve body to change the volume of air chambers so that the spring constant of the air spring can be adjusted.
In such air suspension assemblies, when the valve body is in a communicating mode, the volume of the main air chamber is increased and decreased along the abrupt vertical movement of the shock absorber due to the force of impact from a road surface so as to provide high speed inflow and outflow of air through a path. Therefore, noise generated from the flow may occur so as to thus generate an uncomfortable feeling to the vehicle passengers.